


Hey watch how hard I can project

by lilbabeyfrog



Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Projecting onto OC, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Giants, Macro/Micro, Psychological Trauma, References to The Borrowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbabeyfrog/pseuds/lilbabeyfrog
Summary: (forgive the title I can't think of one) A borrower living in a colony that doesn't like her makes friends with a human who does
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hey watch how hard I can project

Nobody believed her. Sometimes, she didn't even believe herself. Pain was not all the time for kids. Every borrower knew that. She wasn't hurt at all, just looking for attention. Trying to get out of things. She did hate borrowing and everyone knew she was completely average in every single way. This had to be her twisted way to stand out. But as she forced these thoughts down her throat, she wondered why it hurt so bad. She curled up in a ball and twisted her blankets, rough and full of holes, over herself. Futilely, she tried to push her tears back into her eyes. She already had borrowing duty tomorrow, the most dangerous day to borrow. A sob ripped its way out of her before she could muffle it. Her head flew up and she met eyes with her roommate. Her roommate's face was empty of any compassion and she got out of her nest, eyes locked on her tear-streaked face as she left the room. 

That night the authority made her sleep on the community room floor. 

The sun rose, turning everything red. Usually from the walls she wouldn't be able to tell anything about the sky, but today she was up with Bren. He was the best her age and on a fast track to become the next authority. She tried to talk to him, but he stayed focused on the path ahead. She gave up after a while, she was having trouble keeping up with him and she definitely needed her focus. Surprisingly today Bren waited for her if he got too far ahead. She appreciated it, definitely. He was efficient, which made them get to the kitchen faster than she ever had before. She couldn't imagine how fast he'd be without her dead weight.  
When they parked under the cupboards, Bren threw his hook (in a perfect arc, of course) into the wood above them. He stepped aside and gestured to the rope. She nodded and dropped her pack to climb. She tried to climb faster, very aware of Bren's expert eyes following her. She made it to the top eventually and pulled herself over and took in a deep breath. "Hey Bren, what am I grabbing?" She asked. Silence echoed back. "Bren?" She peeked over the edge. Bren had a strange look on his face, almost like regret. He held the end of the rope, but not like he was planning to climb. She tilted her head in thought. Why didn't she know what they were getting? Why did they go out while the sun was up? Why hadn't Bren answered?

Something thunked.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the red sun glinting off the hook as it sailed off of its hold on the wood and down back to Bren. She watched in horror as he picked up her bag and ran off, back toward the way home. And she was right, he was almost invisible without having to wait for her. Her bag had everything she needed in it and even with whatever was in her wooden prison, she would never have enough time to get down before the human was in the room. She sat down in shock and her world fell apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have chapter two soon!! If you liked it please tell me, I'm still deciding exactly how long this is going to be ❤️


End file.
